Cheering Up
by LonelyAnimeLily
Summary: Lucy's been down in the dumps lately and Natsu found the perfect way to cheer her up.


Hey everyone! So, I decided to attempt to make a NALU fanfic. But lets get serious! DISCLAIMER!: ALL CHARACTERS USED AND OR PLOT SIMILARITIES TO AN STORIES READ BELONG TO THE CREATORS! Hope You enjoy!

WARNING!: This story is set sometime into the future! I have not yet seen the newest season of Fairy Tail! So please, if anything bothers you cut me some slack! Pretty please? And I really hope you enjoy!

Cheering Up!

I can't believe its happening again! ARGH! Lucy shouted in her head as she watched the other guild members get into yet another massive brawl. It's been a night filled with partying and over drinking but Lucy just couldn't put her heart into it. She knew that after everything that's happened in the past years, she should be partying like no tomorrow. But she really just couldn't find it in her heart too.

She knew that she'd draw attention to herself by moping around the bar and only nursing one cup of booze. But to be frank she didn't care. All Lucy wanted was to go back to her apartment and soak in her tub. It'd be nice and relaxing and maybe it would even cheer her up. Sighing softly again, Lucy decided it was time to head home. With a gloomy air about her, she waved goodbye to Mira and Natsu-who had just been flung out of the big brawling mass in the center-and left.

Little did Lucy know that Natsu was right behind her, following her home to make sure she got home safely.

Natsu had sensed Lucy's mood lately and had wondered what had been making her so upset. He hated it when she cried or was sad. Not in a mean way though. He just didn't like it. Although, Natsu understood why. He wasn't as dense or as dum as the guild believed he was on a regular basis. Especially Ice Freak. With a sigh of relief that happy hadn't followed him, he continued to watch Lucy walk home. It pained him to see her upset. After everything the two of them have been through, Natsu hadn't really relized how much he cared for Lucy or really how much she'd cared for him until that fateful day when Lucy stumbled in on Natsu and girl. Like he had said before, he wasn't as naive as everyone thought. He was twenty years old now and he had urges just like everyone else.

But after Lucy had walked in on that, she avoided him like the plague. She wouldn't speak to him or even look at him. If he ever did catch her looking at him, her face and eyes were full of crushing hurt and sadness. In that small period of time until she forgave him, Natsu had relised how much he cared and valued her presence. Whenever she was around it was like he could breathe and feel truly happy. Without her around he just didn't feel the same. He didn't eat or sleep, constantly plagued by that wounded look that had cross her face.

But then came the day she forgave him. Not fully of course but she forgave him. He had been so happy that he had started crying and he hugged her tightly, promising that he would never make her cry again. Eversince then he had done everything in his power to make her happy.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Natsu looked up at the windows as he came outside her apartment. He could see her shadow walking around in her room. He smirked. This was the perfect oppurtunity to cheer her up.

Lucy groaned softly as her body relaxed into the heat of the bath water. It felt nice to get away and be by herself. Sighing she tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling, tracing the rivets and small cracks in the paint and molding.

She brushed her hand down her body, feeling tingles between her legs as she brushed her fingers down her smooth skin. Her body jolted slightly at the pleasure that coursed through her. Lucy closed her eyes. When had she last done this? Given into pleasure? Almost a month or two. Biting her lip lightly, she brushed her fingers down and touched herself, gasping softly. Stroking her clit, she Lucy reached up and fondled her breast, teasing her nipple to point and pinching roughly. Her back arched and she moaned softly. She spread her legs as far as she could in the tub and played with her clit a little rougher, keening softly. Her other hand dropped from her breast and moved down slowly and she inserted a finger inside her.

Lucy moaned again and inserted another finger inside her.

It was then that she heard something. Something strange. It was like a growl but not. Jolting up right Lucy looked towards the door and screamed in surprise. Natsu was standing there, looking odd. His eyes were glazed over and he was shirtless without his scarf. There was also a noticable tent in his pants.

Lucy gasped, shrieking again and covering herself. "NATSU! YOU BONEHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" She screamed at him.

Natsu merely did that smile and her heart fluttered. "I wanted to cheer ya up Luce! And I know just how to do it." Natsu said, leaning against the door way with a smirk. Since he had come back, he had let his hair get longer. It looked nice on him. Lucy blushed, wondering just when Natsu had gotten so sexy.

Shaking her head to get a grip, Lucy glared at him. "GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" She hsouted at him, completely forgetting she was naked and standing up, glaring at him.

Natsu chuckled. "Lookin' good Luce." His voice had a slight growl to it that made Lucy stop. This wasn't the Natsu she knew. Naive Natsu.

Slowly, Natsu walked forward and gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Blushing bright red, she gazed into his emerald green eyes. There was a familiar fire in them yet it was foreign to her. Natsu leaned in close to her and then placed his lips against hers.

Lucy froze in shock. NATSU WAS KISSING HER!

Instead of pushing him away like any normal, sane person would, Lucy kissed him back. She had been longing for this. Longing for him. And now, she was finally having him.

Lucy responded to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her still wet and naked body against him and they both shivered at the feel of skin on skin. Her nipples pressing against his chest. Lucy moaned softly at the pleasant sensation.

With ease, Natsu grabbed Lucy's fairly plump and soft rump and lifted her so her legs would wrap around his waist, and picked her up, leading her back to her bedroom and laying her down. They never once broke the kiss and once she was on her back on the bed Natsu deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue her lips and begging for entrance.

Lucy let him and groaned as his tongue moved across hers.

Natsu pulled back and gazed down at her with glazed eyes. "Your beautiful Luce." He smirked and she practically melted inside. "Tell me, why have you been so down lately?"

Lucy blinked and looked away from him. "I don't know...I just...I don't know I just have..." She snapped, unable to put what she's been feeling into words. Natsu smiled softly and cupped her cheek with a gentleness he rarely showed anyone.

"Let me make you feel better. Let me help you and show you something that I've been too much of coward to tell you." Lucy looked up at Natsu and smiled softly, feeling warmth spread through her belly and to the rest of her body.

She kissed him softly. "Yes Natsu," and then her eyes closed.

Natsu smiled at her trust in him and grined, kissing her softly and then nibbling his way down her throat and too her chest. He grabbed her soft globes in his hands and squeezed gently, latching onto her left nipple and nipping and sucking at it, enjoying the moans and keens that came from her throat, the way her body arched agains this. It was turning him on somethin' fierce and his cock throbbed and twitched with in the confines of his pants.

Letting go of her breasts and her nipple, he nipped and sucked at the skin of her smooth, toned stomach and moved his hands down her legs, enjoying her shivers of pleasure. He grinned, having more fun with her.

Lucy jolted and gasped loudly as Natsu tongue and mouth made contact with her pussy. He spread her legs wide and kept them open as he moved his tongue across her clit. Lucy fisted her hands in the sheets of her bed and her back arched, pushing her hips against his mouth. Another loud moan escaped her lips and she began panting loudly. That pleasure was building and building, and finally, it popped. Lucy's back arched and she gasped, fisting her hands in the sheets and a small cry escaped her throat. Her orgasm rocked her and when it was over she breathed even harder, sweat pouring from her body.

Natsu moved over her, his pants gone and his erection throbbing and...and so BIG! JESUS! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO FIT IN ME! Lucy screamed in her head, panic setting in. Natsu gently kissed her and smiled that smile that never failed to make her own smile come out. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He didn't move until she gave the nod of approval. Slowly, Lucy felt him enter her very slowly. It hurt badly and tears welled in her eyes.

"I-It hurts..." She whimpered.

"It'll be ok." Natsu said, and with one swift thrust, he was completely inside her. She gasped. It didn't hurt as much as it had and she felt so filled, it was strange. "Are you good?" Lucy waited a moment and nodded. Natsu grinned and slowly started thrusting slowly. She slowly began to feel that pleasure again and she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her nails into his back.

"N-Na...Natsu!" She gasped, the pleasure sparking higher.

"Ngh...L-Lu...cy...Ah," Natsu panted, thrusting harder. "I...I love...you...I always...have..." He groaned, panting. His warm breath in her ear and the feel of his body against hers and pounding into her, Lucy was lost.

"Ah! N-Natsu...I-I!" She cried out softly, the pleasure sparking higher yet again. "I love you too!" She cried out loudly as came hard, shaking.

Natsu gripped the headboard behind their heads in a tight grip, thrusting harder and growling each time he did. The bed began to creak and slam into the wall as Natsu got rougher and rougher with her. His rythem became more harsh and erratic. It didn't take much thought to figure out he was going to cum soon. "Your mine Luce! No one else can have you! Mine!" He snarled and his fangs sunk into the skin of her shoulder. Instead of feeling pain, Lucy felt an immense pleasure burst and she came again, shouting his name as he too, came and shouted her name.

When it was all said and down they both collapsed. Natsu's vision had become hazy and he rolled off of Luce and pulled her close to him, falling asleep as the moon shone through the windows on the two new lovers.


End file.
